The instant invention relates generally to kitchen utensils and more specifically it relates to a hamburger patty knife with a replaceable blade attachment.
Numerous kitchen utensils have been provided in prior art that are adapted to handle various kinds of foods during their preparation and can then be utilized in serving the foods after preparation. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,587 to Godlewski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,130 to Koller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,816 to Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,418 to Niv all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.